2015
The following events occurred in 2015. Paper money All currency printed in any month from 2013-2014 (except the Series 2009 $100 bills) was still in circulation throughout 2015. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical inside-out-poster.jpg|Inside Out (June 19)|link=Inside Out Trailers for Zootopia and Finding Dory were released online and in theaters this year. Home Video Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) Junglebook diamondedition.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (Diamond Edition) Ichabodmrtoad_funfancyfree_bluray.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (August 12)|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (Blu-ray) Hercules bluray.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Blu-ray) Sleepingbeauty diamondedition.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (Diamond Edition) 101dalmatians diamondedition.jpg|101 Dalmatians (February 10)|link=101 Dalmatians (Diamond Edition) Aladdin diamondedition.jpg|Aladdin (October 13)|link=Aladdin (Diamond Edition) Also available on Digital HD: Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Theincredibles.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Saludosamigos_digital.jpg|Saludos Amigos Threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros Abugslife poster.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Pocahontas_itunes.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas Finding_nemo_2003.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Toystory2_itunes2010.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Aristocats_2012.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Hunchbackofnotredame_itunes.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Toystory3_itunes.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 Cars2_itunes.jpeg|Cars 2|link=Cars 2 brave_itunes.jpg|Brave|link=Brave Wreckitralph_itunes.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Frozen_itunes.jpg|Frozen (March 18)|link=Frozen Frozensingalong.jpg|Frozen: Sing-Along Edition (November 18)|link=Frozen: Sing-Along Edition (DVD) Bighero6_itunes.jpg|Big Hero 6 (February 24)|link=Big Hero 6 Insideout_itunes.jpg|Inside Out (November 3)|link=Inside Out Toystory_2015.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Toystory2_2015.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Toystory3_2015.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 Only available on DVD: Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Universal Theatrical minions.jpg|Minions (July 10)|link=Minions Home Video Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Despicableme_itunes.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Despicableme2_itunes.jpg|Despicable Me 2|link=Despicable Me 2 Howthegrinchstolechristmas_bluray.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas (October 13)|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas Minions_itunes.jpg|Minions (December 8)|link=Minions Sony Pictures Theatrical hoteltransylvania2.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 2 (September 25)|link=Hotel Transylvania 2 Home Video Ghostbusters 1984.jpg|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters2.jpg|Ghostbusters II|link=Ghostbusters II Hook_itunes.jpg|Hook|link=Hook Hoteltransylvania_itunes.jpg|Hotel Transylvania|link=Hotel Transylvania Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) Annie_itunes.jpg|Annie (March 17)|link=Annie (Blu-ray/DVD) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Peanuts-exclusive-poster.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (November 6)|link=The Peanuts Movie A trailer for Ice Age: Collision Course was first seen online on December 15. Home Video Homealone_itunes.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_itunes.jpeg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Also available on Digital HD: Iceage_itunes.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age Iceagethemeltdown.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Iceage4_itunes.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid1_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) Wimpykid2_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid3_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) epic_itunes.jpeg|Epic|link=Epic Rio_itunes.jpg|Rio|link=Rio Rio2_itunes.jpg|Rio 2|link=Rio 2 Warner Bros. Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Goonies_itunes.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Legomovie_itunes.jpg|The Lego Movie|link=The Lego Movie New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek_itunes2015.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek Shrek2_itunes2015.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 Shrek3_itunes2015.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third Shrek4_itunes2015.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd2.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (January 27)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie Released by Shout! Factory, who currently also distributes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on DVD. PC Software Apple iOS9.png|iOS 9 (September 16) ITunes_12.2_Apple_Music.png|iTunes 12 As of iTunes 12.2 (released on June 30), you will be required Windows 7 or higher, as support for Windows XP and Vista was dropped after iOS 9 on September 17. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Microsoft Windows_10_Logo.png|Windows 10 (July 29)|link=Windows 10 WindowsServer2012R2.png|Windows Server 2012 R2 Upon the initial release of Windows 10, a free upgrade offer for this version of Windows was obtained for those using genuine copies of Windows 7 or 8.1. This offer lasted for one year, until July 29, 2016. Television Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek ABC Family Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harrypotter4 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Harrypotter5 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Findingnemo_title.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Incredibles_title.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Wreckitralph_itunes.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House TeenNick Allthat.png|All That|link=All That LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Cartoon Network SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokémon SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom (October 8)|link=Sonic Boom Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (September 26)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Season 5 of the TV series premiered on April 4, also marking the beginning of the show's second era. It continued through November 28 with a total of 26 episodes. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Mylittlepony vol10.jpg|Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (February 24)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Mylittlepony vol11.jpg|Cutie Mark Quests (June 30)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests Mylittlepony vol12.jpg|Games Ponies Play (September 29)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Games Ponies Play Mlp winterdvd.jpg|Winter Vacation: Double Feature (October 6)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Winter Vacation Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendshipgames dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (October 13)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Super Mario Smbss 2012dvd1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 1 (May 22)|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss 2012dvd2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 2 (October 9) Aosmb3_2013dvd.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw_2013dvd.jpg|Super Mario World: The Complete Series|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Pokémon pokemon_completeseason1.jpg|Pokemon: Indigo League Pokemon_completeseason2.jpg|Pokemon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Dr. Seuss Drseuss holidaysdvd.jpg|Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose!|link=Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose! (DVD) Lorax bluray.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (Blu-ray/DVD) Greeneggsandham bluray.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories (Blu-ray/DVD) Catinthehat 2012bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat and Friends|link=The Cat in the Hat and Friends (Blu-ray/DVD) On Digital Kidsongs_videoseries.jpg|Kidsongs|link=Kidsongs Kidsongs_1994season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 2 Kidsongs_1995season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 3 Kidsongs_1997season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 4 Kidsongs_1998season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 5 Kidsongs_syndicatedseries.jpg|Kidsongs: The Syndicated Series AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 AllThatVol5.jpg|All That: Volume 5 AllThatVol6.jpg|All That: Volume 6 mylittlepony_season1a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 1 mylittlepony_season1b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season2a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 2 mylittlepony_season2b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season3a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 3|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 3 mylittlepony_season4a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 4 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 4 mylittlepony_season4b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 4 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season5a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 5 mylittlepony_season5b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 (episodes 14-26) Video Games Mario supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Luigimansion2.jpg|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon|link=Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team NewSuperLuigiU.png|New Super Luigi U|link=New Super Luigi U Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Marioparty3DS.jpg|Mario Party: Island Tour|link=Mario Party: Island Tour Mariokart8.jpg|Mario Kart 8|link=Mario Kart 8 Marioparty10.jpg|Mario Party 10 (March 20)|link=Mario Party 10 Super mario maker.jpg|Super Mario Maker|link=Super Mario Maker Sonic Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Sonicboom shatteredcrystal.jpg|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|link=Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonicboom riseoflyric.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|link=Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Harrypotter7 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (soundtrack) Harrypotter8 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) Kidsongs_cd.jpg|The 100 Greatest Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic MLP Soundtrack Album Cover 2.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville Equestria_Girls_Soundtrack_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (soundtrack) MLPEG_Rainbow_Rocks_Soundtrack.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (soundtrack) MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover_3.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Harmony|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Harmony It's_a_Pony_Kind_of_Christmas_album_cover.jpg|My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas|link=My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas Friendship_Games_soundtrack_album_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (soundtrack) Supermariobros 30thanniversary.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Music: 30th Anniversary Edition (September 13)|link=Super Mario Bros. Music: 30th Anniversary Edition Books Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Wimpykid10.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlpchapterbook6.jpg|Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair|link=My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Mlp sunsetshimmertimetoshine.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine Mlp friendshipgames.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Apps Chrome.jpg|Google Chrome Mobile_game_loading_background.jpg|My Little Pony|link=My Little Pony (iOS) Candycrushsaga.png|Candy Crush Saga|link=Candy Crush Saga Wheeloffortune_ios.png|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune (iOS) IMG_0011.PNG|Sonic Dash|link=Sonic Dash Websites *Late in July, the official website for the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series changed its address to "equestriagirls.hasbro.com". *Uploaded to YouTube throughout August were five animated shorts promoting the film. Category:Timeline